


My Constant

by silvermoonwulf



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, MatchaBlossom, Tweetfic, joe and cherry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoonwulf/pseuds/silvermoonwulf
Summary: Headcanon Matchablossom standing the test of time.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 40





	My Constant

Joe had a moment in his life when time stood still.

It was the first time he'd seen Cherry, on the first say of junior high.

That moment was inscribed in his memory like the lines on the palm of his hand.

When they became friends, Joe felt like he found something he didn't even know he had lost.

When they had fights, Joe was always the first one to apologise, only for Cherry to apologise immediately after, saying how he always wants to be the first one to apologise instead.

They spent their days together, growing up, growing into each other so much, that Joe didn't even realise at first when Cherry fell in love with Adam.

The fights became more frequent.

Joe was still the first one to apologise.

But the apologies back from Cherry stopped.

When Cherry apologised first, Joe's world shattered. "I'm sorry, we can't be friends anymore, Kojiro"

Joe tried. He knows he tried.

To let Cherry go, to forget him, to stop his feelings for him.

Maybe he succeeded for a while but then Adam left and Cherry was shattered.

Some days, Joe wished he could kill Adam for what he did to Cherry.

Other days, he wished Adam would come back because it was hurting him more to see Cherry hurt.

As days passed, Cherry went back to his original self.

But something was still missing.

There was a day Joe clearly remembered.

The spring had just arrived and Joe was walking Cherry back home.

The sky was a deep shade of purple and orange and it seemed like the world had been painted over.

A flock of birds flew towards an unknown destination and Cherry smiled.

Joe couldn't take his eyes of that mesmerizing sight.

Cherry had smiled.

After ages, probably.

If only he'd known how his words back then would bring them to where they were right now.

"I love your smile"

It had caught Cherry off guard but he didn't say anything back then.

But he was going to now.

"Kojiro" Cherry began. "Moving to this town in middle school was the best thing that ever happened to me. Because I met you. We became friends despite how different we were from each other. Or maybe that's exactly why we became friends"

Joe laughed a little.

"You are the best thing to happen to me and I know that we argue a lot but I also know that it's our normal. But despite our arguments, you are the person who I want to share my lifetime with. You are the person I fall back to when everything goes wrong and you are the person I celebrate the most in my life."

Cherry took Joe's hand in his. "You bring out the good in me and you absorb all the bad in that gigantic heart of yours."

Joe gave a shy smile.

"When I fell in love with you, I had no idea that I'd ever come to call you my home. But you are my home, Kojiro. You are my safe place. Remember the first time you told me you loved my smile?"

Joe nodded.

"I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep my promise"

"What promise?" Joe asked.

Cherry smiled. "When you told me you loved my smile, I made a promise to myself that I'd smile more often... It was that day that I decided to change. _You_ were the reason I changed, Kojiro. You are the reason I'm even standing here. Because your love for me was so boundless that I couldn't help be drawn in."

Cherry took a step closer.

"Falling in love is always a risk but with you, it never was." Cherry said. "You were , are, and will always be my constant. I love you Kojiro Nanjo"

A few sobs were heard here and there.

And then the pastor said "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss each other.

"Come here" Joe said and pulled Cherry in.

"You've been wanting to do this all evening, haven't you?"

Joe smiled against the kiss. "You know me so well, baby"

Time stood still for Joe a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter here [Toorutoshi](https://twitter.com/toorutoshi)


End file.
